Life Of A Shadow
by TFP Shadowstalker98
Summary: A girl that goes by the name Shadow is transported to her favorite Tv show by non other than Alpha Trion himself. But as time goes on, she started seeing 'visions' of a femme by the name Shadowstalker, only to find out that they are really memories. Follow Shadow as she spends time with Team Prime and starts uncovering the truth of who she is, as well as find out the true enemy.
1. Ch1: Beginning

**Alright Transfans this is my first fanfic on Transformers Prime. Actually this is the very first story that I ever started on, even though I posted my story on Fairy Tail first (The story is 'Worlds Beyond' if any of you are Fairy Tail fans and would like to check that out). I don't know why but it always seems hard to write the first chapter of ANY story whereas the second, third, and so on is usually a lot easier to write, but finally after rewriting and tweaking this chapter I am happy enough to start uploading this story.**

 **Rated T because I'm more paranoid than Skipper off of Penguins of Madagascar.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime (sadly), only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Beginning**

"I just love the smell of a campfire." I said as I put another good size branch on the large pile of burning wood. We were currently burning a large pile of sticks and tree branches that have fallen in the half wooded field that we owned by my house.

"Same here, even though this is suppose to be hard work, it's still a lot of fun." My 14 year old cousin/ sister said as she threw a couple sticks into the fire before turning to me with a smirk. "And we also get to roast some jumbo marshmallows while we're at it. And it's so much better doing this at night so it's not too hot."

"Yeah Ana, but we are also getting bit by a ton of ants on the back side of the pit." I turned towards Elizabeth, my other cousin/ sister, as she too put a armful of sticks in the fire. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I said that I'll take care of the back side so ya'll wouldn't have to worry about all the ants."

The two girls turned to look at me as Elizabeth rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, sorry I forgot about that."

"It's alright, I'm more used to getting attacked by the little bastards." The three of us chuckled at that.

My name is Rebecca but everyone calls me Becca, or Shadow. I am 21 years old. 5'10. Long wavy brown hair and Hazel green eyes. Ana is 14 years old, 5'6, medium length light brown hair and Chestnut eyes. Elizabeth is 16 years old, 5'4, medium length dark brown hair and light brown eyes. We both live in a small town East of Dallas, Texas. On the same road, just a few houses apart. Which there isn't that many houses on this road to begin with, 17 to be exact (Private Road). I live at the end of the road where as the girls live about 8 houses from me. Elizabeth and Ana are sisters by blood and I'm their older cousin, but since the three of us always been around each other since like birth (or at least since they were born) we basically call each other sisters now.

"Hey Shadow, when we finish with this pile, can we watch Transformers Prime on your laptop?" Elizabeth asked with puppy dog eyes and I laughed at the ever growing excitement that is obviously starting to show. "Well of course Shortout, right after we put in the rest of those fallen limbs." I smirked when she ran to the small pile of said limbs before picking up as many as she can.

"Come on Titanium, help me with these." She said to Ana before turning to me. "You too Shadowstalker." Laughing we went and picked up the last remaining limbs before taking them to the fire pit and throwing them on.

And if you haven't figured it out yet, we are big fans of Transformers, mainly Transformers Prime. We even came up with our own Cybertronian names, usually it would take a bit of thinking to come up with the perfect names, but ours came to us in a pinch. Ana is Titanium. Elizabeth is Shortout. And I'm Shadowstalker. But strangely, when I came up with my name, a symbol similar to the Autobot insignia started flashing through my mind as well as a name of a group of bots. _Shadowhunters._ I had been a bit confused about that but the only thing I could do was draw out the symbol. Might have just been part of my crazy and wild imagination.

I was drawn from my thought when Shorts spoke. "Think it's gonna rain tonight?" Sniffing the air I could smell the rain that has yet to come as the wind started to pick up some. "Yeah most likely. I can smell it. " I said as I walked to the water hose that we had pulled out to where we were in case the fire got out of control.

"What are you doing?" T.T. asked me.

" It's gonna rain any time now, I'm just gonna put out most of the flames so we can go in. The rain will put out the rest." I sprayed the flames until I only saw the red hot coals before turning off the water and placed it away from the pit. "There, that should do it for now. Now let's go, we got ourselves a date with Team Prime." And with that we raced each other to my house, I won of course.

"Hey girls, you finished with the fire?" My mom asked when we walked in. "Pretty much, there's a couple limbs that haven't completely burned yet, but the wind started to pick up and it's about to rain so I put the flames out and we came in here. We're about to go watch some Transformers Prime in my room." I said as I went and gave her a quick hug. "Alright, well ya'll have fun then, but don't stay up too late, it's already 9:45."

Me and my sisters replied. "Yes Ma'm." before going into my room. I grabbed my laptop from my desk, and Shorts grabbed the first season of Transformers Prime from the shelf that had all my movies before we all got settled on my bunk bed/ futon. I had the futon up as a couch this time as I sat in the middle with the laptop on my lap, Shorts on my left and T.T. on my right.

Soon enough we were settled, I pushed play and started watching the first episode.

Now the thing that pisses me off is what happened to Cliffjumper. Within the first minuet of watching this episode, he had been my favorite Autobot... ONLY FOR HIM TO OFFLINE NOT EVEN FIVE FRAGGING MINUETS INTO THE BEGINNING OF THE FIRST EPISODE! That wasn't even fair, like why did they have to kill him off? I hated the creators for that... but not as much as I hate Screamer for being the one that killed him. That fragging creation of a glitch is lucky that I'm not there, cause I would personally make his life a living Pit.

I smirked evilly at all the wonderful pranks that I could pull on him, especially the one where I cover him with feathers, weld a cone and beak on him, and make it where instead of talking normally he ends up clucking just like a chicken. Ohhhh, yeah baby, and maybe, just maybe I could get Knockout and Breakdown to help me with that. Muahahahahhaha!

"Thinking about those pranks again Shadow?" I laughed when Shorts asked me that. "Whaaat? Did my face happen to give that away?" I smirked as they both laughed.

It was just after 11:30 when we finished watching all the Darkness Rising episodes. I noticed that both girls were fast asleep next to me before I paused the show and turned off my computer, but kept it on my lap cause I didn't want to move and wake up my sisters. Sighing quietly I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as I felt exhaustion wash over me.

It didn't take long before I too fell asleep.

* * *

 _*Dreamscape*_

 _When I opened my eyes I seemed to be surrounded by pitch blackness with what looked like stars._ What in the Pit? _I thought before looking down. It felt like I was standing on solid ground but the ground seemed transparent as I can see the same stary blackness as was around me. "Where am I?" I wondered out loud before taking a causious step forward, then another, and another._

 _But before I could take another step a bright blue sphere appeared in front of me. I had to bring my arms up to shield my eyes from the growing brightness before I saw the light dim down a lot, only then did I lower my arms._

 _And my eyes widened when saw the figure that was standing right in front of me. Someone that I recognized from my favorite TV show Transformers Prime._

 _A-Alpha T-Trion?" I stammered in shock. This is too good to be true._

 _He chuckled lightly at my reaction. "I see you know who I am young one." He said in a deep but gentle voice._

 _"Y-Yes Sir, From a TV show in my world." I said and he seemed to frown at that._

 _"So, you do not remember?" He asked a bit saddened as I blinked up at him confused._ Do not remember?

" _Remember? Remember what?"_. _I asked him. He seemed to be thinking for a couple seconds before bending down closer to my height (he's a bit taller than Optimus after he got the new upgrade in season 3)._

 _"Do you not remember being Shadowstalker?"_

 _My eyes widened at his question. How did he-? Remember being Shadowstalker?! But that can't be right, I was born a human, I even seen my Birth Certificate. Born July 30, 1998, 21 years old._

 _I stared at the large bot in front of me before I was finally able to find my voice. "But there's no way-. I mean, I'm human. I was_ born _human. Shadowstalker was a name that I created for myself because I was a huge fan of Transformers Prime. So how could I possibly be Shadowstalker?" I asked Alpha Trion. And I swear that last sentence almost sounded like Optimus When he suffered amnesia while on the Nemesis._

 _He hummed in thought before his lips twitched up slightly. "You may not remember much, but there is one memory that you_ do _infact remember."_

 _I tilted my head in confusion. "Remember something about being Shadowstalker? But the only thing that comes to mind is..." I trailed off when realization dawned upon me. The strange symbol that came with the name. The Shadowhunters._

 _Suddenly something flashes through my mind. Blurred images. A memory..._

 _"_ _We are Shadowhunters, we hunt down and destroy what we call 'Kieshans'. Kieshans are Cybertronians that have been tainted by what is referred to as The Blood of Unicron and are mutants. Highly dangerous to the public and we are the only ones trained well enough to deal with them, and now we shall train you all to do the same. The training is long and intensive, if you do not feel like you are unable to take oath, you may leave, the rest stay. "_ _A mech that was probably the Commander or something said, Slash I believe is his name. He was mostly white with purple on his pedes, servos, and helm, and looked like he might transform into a jet of some sorts. He had yellow optics. I also saw the same Shadowhunter insignia on his chestplate. Looking around I saw that all us_ _recruits (21 to be exact) including me stay where we were at. We stayed._

 _We will become Shadowhunters…_

 _I gasped out in shock before looking up at Alpha Trion in disbelieve. "Am I- really Shadowstalker?" I asked him quietly and he nodded once. "How? I mean what happened? W-Why can't I remember?" My voice_ _quacked towards the end. I had so many question running through my head that I started to feel a migraine_ _forming._

 _"All I know is that you were kidnapped. I'm afraid that I do not know who and for what purpose , but I have been searching for you for a long time, and now I find you at last. I know you have many questions but_ _unfortunately_ _we do not have the time, but don't fret young one, you will slowly regain your memories." He said to me._

 _"So what's going to happen to me now? Do I stay in the world that I am in now?" I asked curiously. And I swear till to the day I die that I saw a small smirk on that fraggers face. "I should have known you would inquire that. I am hoping to send you back to that demention, the one that you referred as Transformers Prime. I have already alerted Optimus Prime that I will be sending you to Jasper, he will find you and take you back to his base." No way, I'm gonna meet the bots! Even the cons! And I can help with the war. But..._

 _"What will happen to my friends and family? Will they know I'm gone?" I asked as he smiled sadly._

 _"No, they will not notice your absence, for it will be as if you were never in their world. It would be all but a dream to them." I gasped at that. No one will remember me? My family. Mom, Elizabeth, and Ana. All my friends. I hear slid down my face when I thought about Jason. My best friend and he won't remember who I even am._

 _"However-"_

 _I looked back at the older bot. "There will be two who will remember you."_

 _My face brightened up some. "Who?" "Shortout and Titanium." So my sisters will remember me? Wait, something doesn't make sense. "Why only them? And- why did you use those names?" I asked him._

 _"Because they are in the same predicament as you. But unlike you, I will be sending them over a lot later." "Oh, really?" He nodded. Wow. So I get to still see them, just not now._

 _I chuckled softly. They are gonna hate me for having being there first, but oh well._

 _Glancing at the master archivist I decided on what I want to do. "Alright, I'll go, but before I do can I bring a few things from home with me?"_

 _He hummed in thought before the space around me changed and I seemed to be back in my room. I didn't see Alpha Trion but I had a feeling that he was still there watching me. Looking towards my bed I saw that it was vacant and it was only me in my room._

 _I jumped when I heard the big A's voice by me. "Gather all that you need, but remember, we do not have much time." I nodded before grabbing my dark green duffel bag and rolled up about 10 pairs of pants, 20 shirts (including 3 tank tops and 1 spaghetti strap), and enough undergarments to last a week. And since I still had some room left I was able to shove my laptop, charger, and flash drive in it. After I was finished with that I grabbed my smallish green velvet backpack- which already had my wallet (with over $520 in it), pen pencil Sharpe, 2 pocket knifes, brush, journal, Transformers: Exodes book, and Body Fantasies Twilight Mist body spray. I made sure that I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste as well as my phone, phone charger, dark metallic blue Mp4, and earbuds. Then there was one last thing that I grabbed, a small photo album with pictures of me and my family when I was little and some of my friends. Shoving that in my backpack I put it on my back and grabbed my duffel bag. I took one last look around my room before looking up._

 _"Alright. I'm ready."_

 _"Very well then. I bit you Farewell until the next time we meet, Shadowstalker."_

 _And with that I was suddenly surrounded by light until everything went dark._

 _*End Dreamscape*_

I moaned as I stirred from my slumber. The first thing I noticed was the birds chirping and the slightly cooled breeze that kissed my skin. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was laying on a bench underneath a good size oak tree. "Agh, where am I?" I groaned as I sat up. Not that comfortable of a bench.

 _"_ A park?" I muttered to myself as I glanced around. I saw a concrete path around the park and a fairly large playground. I can tell that the sun was starting to set and that there were only a few people walking at the other side of the park.

But that's not really caught my attention. No. what got my attention was the large sign that said _Jasper's Wade Park_ did I fully realize where I'm at.

Holy slag, I'm actually in _the_ Jasper, Nevada. That means that I get to meet the bots. But, how do I get to them? I mean, I highly doubt that walking through the dessert and literally knocking on their front door will go over very well.

 _" I have already alerted Optimus Prime that I will be sending you to Jasper, he will find you and take you back to his base."_ The big A's words echoed in my mind as I started glancing around until I spotted a parking lot.

Then my heart seemed to skip a beat before speeding up in excitement when I spotted a familiar red and blue Semi parked. _Oh my Primus, it's Optimus Prime!_ I now felt like Smokescreen when he first met the Prime. I almost couldn't control my fangirling.

He must have seen me looking his way because he suddenly flashed his headlights at me. _Well I guess this is it. Time to get this show on the road._ I thought as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my duffel bag before I started towards the waiting truck.

I stopped right in front of the truck as I stared at the Autobot insignia of the grill. "Optimus Prime?" There was a couple seconds of silence before he spoke. "Is it really you Shadowstalker?" I smiled sadly at him. "I am, but I'm afraid that I don't remember much of anything other than my name and that I was part of a group called the Shadowhunters." I looked down at the ground. "I'm hoping that more of my memories will back to me."

 _"_ I am sorry to hear that. I hope your memories will return as well, but I believe that it will be best to head back to our base." He said before I heard his passenger door click open. Nodding I walked over to the open door and put my duffel bag in before climbing into the seat.

The door closed and I jumped slightly when the seatbelt snaked around me, clicking into place. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and towards the base.

It was silent for several minuets before I spoke. "So, the big A told you about me?" I asked as I looked out the window at the passing buildings. "He did. As well as mentioning how you already know me and my team from a fictional story in your other world." He said and I turned so that I was looking at the bot insignia on his steering wheel. Glancing down I responded with an "Oh" before looking back at the steering wheel. "Do the others know about me? And who I am?" I asked slightly nervous. What would they think of me? Would they even know me?

"I did not give out that information to them, only the fact that Alpha Trion is sending a human from another demention to be with us... However, I do believe that it would not take long for them to recognize you."

I tilted my head in slight confusion. "why you say that?"

"Because even though you look human, your facial features and voice is exactly the same as the Cybertronian Shadowstalker." He said before I went back to looking out the window. A small sad sad smile etched its way on my face. "If only I could remember who I was and what I looked like." I muttered quietly. I wasn't sure if Optimus heard me or not, but the way the seat belt tightened slightly around me like a comforting hug told me otherwise.

It was then and there that I came to realize that my life will never be the same again. And, because of that, I'm kind of...glad. It's time to aid the Cybertronians in ending this war and restore Cybertron...

And to hopefully save those here that weren't suppose to offline.

* * *

 **Annnd done. It took a while to get this chapter good enough so I could post it. So Shadow is really Cybertronian born, not human born, and somehow she's not the only one as Alpha Trion said that Her two younger sisters are in the same boat as her. So that is interesting. Next chapter we will have her meet the rest of Team Prime and we will see their reactions of seeing her.**

 **But until then, Shadowstalker, Out!**


	2. Ch2: Home Base

**Here's chapter two of 'Life As A Shadow', sorry that it isn't as long as the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Home base**

I rode in Optimus as we drove to the Autobot base. I'm happy bout that , I'm just still a little upset about what happened back home in my demention and how nobody (other than Elizabeth and Ana) would ever remember me. And I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss them.

I leaned against the door using my hand to rest my head upon as I looked out the window. The landscape is very beautiful with the green grass and tall trees that are full of leaves. Even If Alpha Trion is right about me being Shadowstalker, then how did I become human? How do I change back? Or am I going to spend the rest of my life as a human? And if i'm going to be at the Autobot base, will I be getting an guardian?

I closed my eyes as I thought of who will be my guardian. Probably either Optimus or Ratchet since the other bots will have Jack, Miko, and Raf.

Unless...Cliffjumper is still alive, then I can be with ! I smiled a bit to myself of what it would be like if Cliff was my guardian.

I still thought it was very strange that Alpha Trion was not only able to transport me here but to also let the base know of my arrival and to have them find me in Jasper. Ha , gotta love the big A. Though I'm still wondering how he knew me, and why it feels like I knew _him_. I was torn from my thoughts when Optimus spoke. " Shadow , we are about a half a mile from base. Are you well? You seem to be very quiet and my censers have picked up some distress coming from you."

I sighed softly as I opened my eyes and looked at the steering wheel. "I'm just...thinking of what happened back in my demention." I said . He hummed in response. " do you want to tell me what happened?" Optimus asked, the Autobot insignia lighting up when he spoke. I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall as I thought back to everyone that I knew and loved and spent my whole life around . I looked up ahead and saw we were approaching the base. So I just shook my head and whispered " Not right now, maybe later." He responded with an "Very well".

Optimus's POV

I kept a close optic on Shadow as we entered the silo. I wondered what had occurred back in that other world she was in to have made her unwell. I slowed to a stop and opened the door to let shadow out. She smiled and stepped out, thanking me as I transformed to my biped mode. I was about to respond when a loud noise resonated around the room.

 ***Clang***

I looked up to see Ratchet and Arcee, the only two that are here right now, staring at Shadow in disbelief. And I had been correct. They did recognize her. looking at my medic and second-in-command closer, I noticed that Ratchet looked about ready to offline somebot whereas Arcee looked like she was seeing a ghost.

Ratchet's POV

I heard an engine as I turned to see Optimus arrive with the new human that was sent here from some different demention. Which I think is false and impossible. "So, who do you think this new human is?" I heard Arcee ask me as she stood beside me, also watching our leader drive up. " I do not know Arcee, Optimus did not reveal that information." I said somewhat annoyed, I did not have time to deal with any more annoying humans. Agent Fowler was already enough of a pain in the aft and a processor ache when ever he does decide to come and yell at us, mainly Optimus. I watched as Optimus slowed to a stop and an human femme emerged from inside the cab. "Thank you Optimus." I heard the girl say.

Wait, hold on a nanoklik. I know that voice. Could it be... _her?_ The girl then turned towards us and both me and Arcee froze as we both stared at her, she had the _same_ features as her. And that voice...

I didn't even realize that I dropped my wrench. I can't believe it. She looks just like her. Looks just like Shadowstalker, but human.

She smiled up at us. "Hello, I'm Shadow." She said as I nearly glitched. **IT IS HER!**.

I looked to Optimus. " She is indeed from a different demention. Alpha Trion was able to locate and send her here. She- truly is Shadowstalker, but recalls no memory of her past." He said as I looked at Shadow and saw that she was looking to the ground with a saddened look. That's when I remembered that she had been kidnapped. This must be what that monster did to her. I clenched my servos as I resisted the strong urge to go over and punch the nearest wall. Why? Why her? She did not deserve this. All this time, we all thought she was offline. But she isn't , she's standing right in front of us, _online._

Shadow's POV

I was shocked when Ratchet looked ready to literally KILL someone. Wow.

I looked at Arcee to see her just looking at me with sadness and... Wait, hold up everything, is that an _tear_ in her optic?! Now **that** is unheard of...

All This makes me wonder...who was I before and who was I to them?

I walked up to Ratchet as he snapped out of his rage and look down on me with sad optics. "I'm really sorry that I can't remember, but maybe my memories will come back, somehow.." I said as I looked up at him. " We knew each other , didn't we?" I asked him, but it was Arcee who answered. " Yes, we did," She said as she and Ratchet gave me a sad smile.

I looked at Optimus questionably, silently ask if I should tell them about the whole 'Transformers Prime' thing and how I already know the entire team prime? He knew what I was asking as he nodded to me.

Looking back at Ratchet and Arcee and took in a deep breath before releasing it. " There is something you need to know about the other demention I was in." I said gaining their undivided attention. "Well, first off, let me just say that I already know everyone on team prime, and no, I'm not gaining any memories, I know ya'll because in that demention there was a TV show called 'Transformers Prime' that was about the war between the Autobots and Deceptions." I explained as they stood frozen in shock and disbelief. This time it was Ratchet that broke the silence. "But wouldn't that trigger some kind of memory?" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that question. First off, I did not expect that reaction at all. Second...well, now that I think about it, it should have.

"Well yeah I guess it should have, but I've never had much luck in my life." I shrugged. Arcee was about to say something when the sound of engines came from the entrance. Soon enough the vehicle forms of Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and (last but certainly not least by a long shot) Cliffjumper.

"WHOA!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he swerved to avoid turning me into roadkill, _thank you very much Bulk_. The others skid to a stop and transformed. "Well well, who do we have here boss bot, is this the human you talked about coming here?" Cliff asked while looking at me curiously. I just smiled up at the red Autobot, relieved that he was still alive.

"Yes, This here is Shadow, the one Alpha Trion informed will be teleported here from another demention." As soon as Optimus finished speaking the other three bots jaws nearly came unhinged and probably would have comically dropped to the ground. "No fragging way!" Cliff whispered. " **SHADOWSTALKER!?** " Bulkhead and bumblebee exclaimed, and surprisingly I was able to understand the yellow and black scout.

I couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions. "Yeah, but unfortunately I do not possess any memories for they have been locked up." I explained and their expressions saddened almost instantly. We all stood in silence until Arcee spoke up. " There might be a way for us to trigger some of your memories." Me along with everyone else perked up at the mention of getting my memories back. "You do?" Ratchet, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee asked at the same time. "How?" I asked as I looked up at her hopefully. She smiled softly at me. "We all spend some time with you and retell some of our memories with you." She explained and I actually like that idea. I smiled widely "I love that idea, that might just work." I said and the others agreed with her.

Then all of a sudden Cliff jumped up and down with his hand raised as if he was a child that wanted the teacher to call on him first. "I CLAIM FIRST DAY WITH HER!" He shouted making poor Bulk and Bee (who were close behind him) jump several feet in the air. I just stared wide eyed at him for a minute in surprise until I snapped out of it. " Uhhh sorry Cliff, but I think that Arcee should be the first one to spend some time with me since it was _her_ idea in the first place." I said as Arcee smiled brightly at me, and Cliffjumper pouted. "But you can have the next day with me if you want." He immediately perked up and nodded eagerly. "Alright then, and I'm assuming that the rest of you would like some time with me as well?" Bulkhead and Bumblebee nodded eagerly like Cliffjumper. Ratchet nodded normally, and I saw Optimus in the very back nod once.

"Ok, since that's all taken care of..." I checked the time on my phone -7:43 pm.

"Hey, Shadow. Would you like to go for a drive right now" Arcee asked. "Oh pit yeah!" I said as she transformed into her motorcycle form. I climbed on and held on tight. My heart started beating faster from the excitement that I was feeling for it being my first time on a motorcycle.

"Ready Shadow?"

"Ready Cee."

"Then hold on tight."

That was all that was said before we ripped out of base at an easy 80 mph. and me gripping the handles for dear life.

* * *

It was 9:56, the sun had already went completely down at 8 and was dark now with a clear sky and millions of twinkling stars, the dessert was nice and cool in the low 70s.

The ride had been the best thing I have ever experienced in a long time. We had drove on the empty Jasper road at 125 mph, luckily there weren't any other vehicles on the road. Just us. So fast and awesome. I loved how the wind whipped my hair back. I had such an adrenaline rush as I was yelling out in joy.

But then it happened...

A blury image, a memory...

I saw Arcee, me, Tailgate, and another Cybertronian, a mech, he was black with green accents on his arms, legs, and door wings, mostly blue with green optics. We were racing, I was on the blue green optic mech's shoulders while Arcee was on Tailgate's . Arcee and I were shouting in joy and encouragement for the two mech's and then...

We won.

...

...

"...Is that all?" Arcee asked me as we sat on a rock cliff, we can still see the dim lights of Jasper and the faint outline of the Autobot base several miles away.

"Yes, that's all it showed, but it's working, this means that there is a very good chance that I will regain all my memories now." I said with hope. Arcee smiled and chuckled. "Yes it does, and I'm glad. It's getting late, I think it's about time we got back to base." I nodded as we got up and made our way down to the road before she transformed and I hopped on. We started back down the road we came on, but at a slower speed of 80. I guess she wanted to take her time, and I don't blame her, it's really nice out here.

We ended up getting back to base around 10:30 and was greeted by Ratchet, Optimus, and Bulkhead. Cliffjumper was just coming out from down the hall. Bumblebee must have turned in for the night.

I smiled up at them as I hopped off Arcee to allow her to transform and thanked her. I turned towards the other three bots" Hey guys, we're back." I said. Optimus slightly smiled down at me. I started walking up towards Cliffjumper when I remembered about the memory I had while with Arcee.

I turned towards Optimus and Ratchet. " I had a memory resurface while I was with Arcee." I said, and I kid you not, every head (minus Arcee) snapped in my direction so freaking fast, their heads should've flew off their bodies.

Ratchet stepped forward and lowered his hand for me to step up on. " What was the memory, Shadow?" Optimus asked me as Ratchet scanned me, probably to see if there was anything abnormal about me. I could have sworn that Optimus sounded quite hopeful.

I retold the memory to Optimus and Ratchet while the others (excluding Arcee) stood by listening intensely.

"And that's all I remember, I recognized Tailgate from the couple seconds it showed from the show, but the other mech... He really seemed so familiar, but I just- I can't ..."

" Nightshade."

"What?" I looked up to Ratchet who had said that. " The mech's name is Nightshade."

" Nightshade, I - I know that name, I know it, I know I do , I can feel it, but *sigh* " I rubbed my temples as I can feel a headache starting to surface.

" I believe it time you should get some rest shadow , it is 11:17 now and you've had a long day." Ratchet said as he brought me over to the couch and directed me to the cabinets when I should find some blankets and pillows. Going back to the couch I noticed that me duffel bag and backpack was right next to it. Someone, probably Optimus, must have placed them here.

Once settled on the couch , I noticed that everyone was already gone, except Ratchet, who was right behind me making sure I was comfortable.

" Thank you Ratchet." He gave me a small smile "Your welcome Shadow, now get some rest, I'll see you in the morning to give you a full check up." I gave him a nod and he turned off the lights (but there was an automatic nightlight plugged into the wall next to the TV) and went to what I believe is his berthroom.

I smiled at the fact that I'm here with the Autobots, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I pulled the soft brown blanket up to my chin and closed my eyes as I ended up pulling the image of Nightshade from my memory I had and tried remembering more about him, I do know him, that I'm sure of.

I just about fell asleep several minuets later, the image of Shade fresh in my mind.

...

 _"Shadowstalker, I failed to protect you... Please forgive me."_

* * *

 **Again, sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the last one. But the next one will have a bit of action and we might come face to face with some cons.**

 **So Shadow meets with the Team and finds out that not only is Cliffjumper alive, but they all seemed to have known her in some way. But then another memory resurfaced and it would seem that Shadow was close friends with Arcee and Tailgate. But what's up with the new bot, Nightshade? Well don't worry, you all will find out in a couple chapters.**

 **But until then, Shadowstalker, Out!**


	3. Ch3: Darkness Rising Already?

**Hello everyone, here's chapter three of Life As A Shadow. Hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Darkness Rising Already?**

*Shadow's P.O.V*

I groaned as I woke up and stretched out my aching joints. After hearing several satisfying pops I sat up looking at the blanket that was draped across me. Thank you Ratchet. I checked my phone for the time- 9:30 am. _Hey, new record!_

Standing up I grabbed the blanket, folded it and sat it down across the arm of the couch. When I looked up I spotted Ratchet at the computer counsel just typing away. " Good morning Ratchet." I said as I walked up to the railing where Ratchet is at. He stopped typing and looked at me. " Good morning Shadow, sleep well?" He asked me and I nodded. Suddenly I felt a small tingling feeling go over my body and I saw Ratchet taking a scan of me. Shaking my head slightly I grinned up at the medic. " Yeah, I'm surprised that I didn't wake up around noon like I usually do." I told him while remembering the times where my Jason would come over and would see me still asleep, grab my legs, and pull me until I slam onto the ground.

All of a sudden I had a strange feeling of deja Vu and I could have sworn that I heard a distant voice in the back of my mind. ' _I'm awake! I'm awake! Now stop dragging me Shade!'_ Ratchet seemed to notice how quiet I was and started to say something when all of a sudden Cliffjumper yells out as he walked into the main room making Ratchet and I jump.

"Good Morning Shadow And Sunshine!" Cliff called out to us as he walked into the main room and up to the railing where I was at. I laughed as I walked up to him. " Good morning to you too, Cliff." I said as Ratchet silently growled. "Do you have to be so loud? AND DON'T CALL ME SUNSHINE!" He snapped at Cliffjumper.

"Well I wasn't sure if you could hear me doc." Cliffjumper said smirking. Ratchet glared darkly at him cause we both knew that Cliff was saying that Ratchet was so old that he couldn't hear. But ironically Ratchet has the sharpest hearing out of everyone, and I mean EVERYONE! I notice Ratchet reach for one of his wrenches that he had with him and I couldn't help the smirked that crawled it's way to my lips as I knew what was about to happen.

 ***Clang***

I bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing out loud. Cliffjumper brought his servo up to his head and rubbed the spot where Ratchets wrench made a good size dent on his forehead. "OW, USE WORDS NOT ACTION!" Cliff snapped and almost yelling at Ratchet. I sighed and rolled my eyes as they started arguing and I decided to walk back to the couch and got out my metallic blue Mp4 put in the ear buds and started listening to different Nightcore songs. I listened to about 4 songs until I started to faintly hear someone calling my name. I paused the song that was playing, took out the ear buds and looked behind me to see Arcee standing by the railing looking at me. Looking around i saw that everyone else was up and in the room- Bulk, Bee, and Cliff were by the near the ground bridge talking to each other while Ratchet and Optimus were talking by the main computer. I blinked as I wondered how I didn't notice any of them come in. Oh wait, that's right I had earbuds and music playing. Pushing that thought to the side I wrapped the cord around the Mp4 before stuffing it in one pocket and grabbed my phone putting it in my other pocket then got up and walked towards Arcee. "Hey, sleep well Shadow?" She asked me when I reached the railing. " Yeah, I did. What about you?" I asked. " I actually recharged better than I have in a long time." She said with a small chuckle. " Hey, that's great." I smiled back before smirking and then said in a slightly louder voice. " Also, it's about time that Sir Idiot-A-Lot, a.k.a Cliffjumper decided to stop arguing with Ratchet or else he would have ended up with _another_ dent in the head!"

3.2.1..."HEY!" "THANK YOU!" Arcee and I laughed as Cliffjumper pouted and Ratchet thanked me.

Then all of a sudden the main computer started beeping, indicating several energy spikes. Ratchet turned his attention back to the computer and started typing as some Cybertronian texts flew by the screen, though i couldn't understand what any of it meant. " Optimus, I am detecting several energy signatures in various locations around North America." Ratchet reported to the Prime standing behind him. "Though I am very suspicious of how six signatures pops up all at the exact same time." Ratchet voices his concerns. " That does sound very suspicious." I said as I got closer to the computer as a map display of the Earth popped up. " We will investigate each of the locations with up most caution, for it may be a Decepticon trap. Cliffjumper, you will search in the state of Nebraska. Arcee, Southeast Nevada dessert. Ratchet, Northern Montana..." The Prime continued as I was deep in thought.

Cliffjumper in Nebraska, then that means that the cons will be there. I looked towards the red mech getting ready to bridge out, and I remembered what happens to him. No, I will NOT allow that to happen. Not on my watch. "Optimus?" I said gaining said big bots attention. "Yes Shadow?" "Is it alright if I accompany Cliffjumper, I promise to be careful." I asked him as I gave him my best puppy dog face and then saw Cliff, who had over heard me asking the question, folding his hands together, also begging the Prime. I almost could have sworn that Optimus let out a soft chuckle. " You have my permission." He said before he transformed and went through the ground bridge. "Yes!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist in the air, Cliffjumper and Arcee laughing at my actions. " Cliffjumper, Shadow, your next." Ratchet called out to us. " Come on Shadow or you'll miss out on all the fun." Cliffjumper said as he transformed into his red Dodge Challenger and opened his passenger door for me. " I'm coming!" I laughed as I dashed down the stairs and literally jumped into the passenger seat, the door closing behind me as the seat belt snaked around me. " Whoa." I said as we sped through the ground bridge. My insides were vibrating but strangely not as bad as it affected Jack, Miko, and Raf when they went through the ground bridge for the first time. But hey, I wasn't complaining.

As we passed to the other side all I saw was a nice dirt road with wooded fencing on both sides and a good number of big green trees. " Wow, this is the first time I've ever been to Nebraska, so nice." I said as I kept staring out the window. " Like the view huh Shadow?" Cliff asked through the radio. " You bet I do." I said as i looked to the steering wheel, the Autobot insignia on it lighting up every time he spoke. He laughed and turned on the radio. " Let's see if we can find some good music here." He said as he started flipping through some stations. " Have you listened to any Country music?" I asked. "Oh yeah I have, love it." He replied as he stopped on a Country station and my face lit up like a Christmas Tree when the song 'Kick The Dust Up' by Luke Bryan started playing. " I love this song!" And apparently Cliff did too cause he started to sing along with me.

All week long, it's a farming town

Their making that money grow

Tractors plows, with flashing lights

Backing up a two-lane road

They take one last lap around

That sun up high, goes down!

And then it's on c'mon

girl, kick it on back

Z-71 like a Cadillac!

And unknown to us, Cliffjumper must have accidentally opened a com-link with Arcee without realizing, thus being amused about our singing.

We go way out where, there ain't nobody!

We turn this cornfield

into a party!

Peddle to the floorboard

End up in a four door,

Burning up a back road song

Park it and we pile out,

Baby, watch your step now

Better have your boots on

Kick The Dust Up!

Back It On Up!

Fill Your Cup Up!

Let's Tear It Up!

Kick The Dust Up!

Also unknown to us, Arcee was recording the entire thing.

Bar downtown they got a line

Of people way out the door

$10 dollar drinks, it's packed inside

I don't know what they're waiting for?

Got me a jar, full of clear

And, I got that music for your ear

And it's like

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Goes the diesel

If you really wanna see the beautiful people!

We go way out where, there ain't nobody

We turn this cornfield

Into a party!

And it was about that time that I saw something that I never would have actually expected to see. A holoform. Cliffs holoform. He had dark brown hair like me, light tanned skin, bright blue eyes, blue jeans and cowboy boots, and a short sleeved red plaid button up shirt. He had an Autobot tattoo on his upper right arm. I didn't realize that I was staring at him until our eyes meet, he was still singing when he smiled at me and patted my shoulder with a wink. I snapped out of it and smiled back at him as I continued to sing along.

Just follow me down, neath the 32 bridge

Y'all'a be glad you did! Kick It!

We go way out where, there ain't nobody!

We turn this cornfield

Into a party!

Peddle to the floorboard,

End up in a four door,

Burning up a back road song

Park it and we pile out

Baby, watch your step now

Better have your boots on

Kick The Dust Up!

Back it on up!

Fill your cup up!

That's what's up!

Let's Kick The Dust Up!

We laughed as the song ended, now _that_ was so much fun. But then we froze when we heard chuckling over the radio, and not from any radio station. " A-Arcee?! Uh, h-how long were you there for?" I asked as Cliffjumper and I exchanged nervous glances. " Oh long enough to be able to get a pretty good recording." She replied mischievously. Damn it! " I was afraid you'll say that." I groaned. " I know. Anyways, have ya found anything yet other than the fact you both like the same song?" She asked and I can hear the grin in her voice. " If your referring to a very nice country side, then Hell Yes! If your referring to con activity, then nope." I replied with a chuckle. "No suspicious activity, yet." Cliffjumper said. " Yeah, me neither." Arcee said. " So Cee, how's the drive through the hot dessert?" I asked sarcastically. "Haha, a whole lot of boring." She said and I turned to Cliffjumper. "Hey Cliff, do you happen to have any interesting stories you could tell us?" I asked him as he laughed and Arcee said something like 'Don't get him started on that.' " Ha, I got a whole life full of stories. Now let me see." Cliffjumper started thinking of which story to tell. _Oh, I'm gonna love this._ "Ah-ha!" Cliff snapped his fingers together. " I got one I think you both might like." Cliff smirked at me. I smiled before turning my head away from him because I'm starting to blush, he just chuckled at my action. "Alright, let's hear it." Arcee said and I can tell by her tone that she would be smiling. He started telling the one about the run in with the cops.

"So there I was on a lookout when out of no where, these high beams light up my rear view, then it hits me. I'm illegally parked!" Cliff exclaimed as he told one of his trillion stories he probably had. I chuckled at how he was telling the story. " Another parking ticket?" Arcee and I asked at the same time. " Better. _The Boot."_ He responded and I couldn't help but laugh at how he makes 'The Boot' sound like some kind mystical legend. Arcee would probably be rolling her eyes and smirking. " Big metal tire clam, impossible to remove." Arcee said already knowing what 'the boot' means. "Bingo! The local police do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block. And that's when I kick of my new shiny shoe and BANG!" Cliffjumper finished his story as I snickered before exclaiming, "KICK THE DUST UP! Sorry couldn't help it!" I just laughed as Cliff and Arcee joined in. "New York's finest soil themselves." Cee said when she calmed down from her fit of laughter. " You know me Arcee, you mess with Cliffjumper..." Cliffjumper started. "And you get the horns." Arcee and I finished at the same time. Cliffjumper looked at me surprised and I sighed. " Different dimension remember. Cee's not the only one who knows you Cliff, like for example, I hear that your quite the conversationalist." I stated smirking. "Oh don't you even get him started on that now." Arcee said making both Cliffjumper and I laugh. I then felt as though someone was watching me, I turned towards Cliff to see that he had been looking at me and when our eyes met he suddenly looks away. I was shocked, not by the fact that he has staring at me, no, i was shocked to see a light _blush_ on his cheek. _Oh my Primus, I made Cliffjumper blush!_

I was about to say something when all of a sudden Cliffjumper's monitors started beeping and we both looked at the screen. " I'm getting a signal." Cliff stated. " Need Backup?" Arcee asked. I replied before Cliffjumper could utter a single word. " Yes, we're gonna need backup, the Cons will be there, the entire warship in fact. Cliffs monitors just picked up on some Energon spikes and there will be a lot of it." I explained as I glared darkly at Cliffjumper knowing that he wasn't going to take the offer. All Cliff did was just stare at me with an expression that screamed ' How the pit do you know?' "Another dimension remember?" He nodded in understanding before turning onto a dirt road and soon stopped next to a large creator filled with Energon. "We just found a whole lot of Energon." Cliffjumper stated.

I knew what was about to happen next. Glancing in the rear view mirror I saw the Warship approaching, but luckily they haven't spotted us yet. We needed to act fast, or else Cliffjumper will lose his life today. " Cliff, Con's warship approaching, head for the woods NOW!" I said quickly as Cliff sped for cover behind several large Oak trees. Once there I got out as Cliff transformed then we watched as the warship drifted closer than it did in the show. They stopped right above all the Energon before a yellowish cylinder like elevator thingy came down along with mining equipment and drones. They started mining while Cliff and I waited for our backup. "Hey, Shadow?" Cliff whispered as he knelled beside me. I didn't answer him, just continued watching the cons. " What would have happened if I stayed there?" He asked. I closed my eyes as memories of Cliffjumpers death and becoming a Terricon in the show flooded my mind.

A tear slid down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away before turning towards him, glaring at him so hard that he actually flinched. "You would have to fight a whole lot of cons, you lose a horn, a random blast that was meant for you missed and hit the Energon (to which you were standing a foot in front of) it blew up making you extremely weak, cons drag you up to the warship where Starshit stabs you through your spark with his own claws and offlines you , all because _you_ think nothing bad could ever happen to a bot like you and didn't take up Arcee's offer for back up." I explained all in one breath in a harsh tone. "Oh." Was his response as he rubbed the back of his head. Now _that_ got my blood boiling. "Oh? Oh!? Is that all you have to say? Do you realize that if it wasn't for me saving your sorry aft, you would have been killed! Offline! Slaughtered in cold blood!?" I snapped at him. "I-I'm sorry." He said in a low guilty tone. "Yeah, tell that to Arcee." I said as I moved to get a better view of the situation, finally moving my death glare from Cliffjumper. But what Cliff doesn't know is that I was recording that entire conversation. I smirked a little as I slid the devise back into my pocket and right at that same moment I heard the sounds of a ground bridge opening. _It's about time._ I thought to myself. The sounds of blasters warming up told me that the cons knows about the bots arrival, soon it was an all out fire fight between the two groups.

I looked around and saw that most of the mining equipment had been abandoned. "We need that Energon." I said quietly to myself. But how do we get to it without getting blown up? Perhaps get the bots to distract the cons long enough for us to gather as much Energon as we can. I turned towards Cliffjumper. "Cliff, you think we could find a way around them and gather as much Energon as possible?" I asked and he nodded. "Sure can, climb on." He said as he lowered his hand. I jumped on and he stood up to his full height then lifted me up to his shoulder. Carefully moving onto his shoulder, I settled close to his neck. "Hold on Shadow." Cliffjumper said as I gripped some of the metal before he sped out of the woods towards Team Prime. Bringing out his blasters, Cliff started shooting some of the drones before stopping next to Arcee. " I'm gonna gather as much Energon as possible, make sure the Cons don't shoot at the Energon." She nodded and he continued to sneak around where the cons couldn't spot us. I looked around and noticed several Cybertronian barrels and mining equipment. "Cliff, use those." I said pointing to the equipment. "Good job Shadow." He said as he brought his hand up to me, when I climbed on he lowered me to the ground. After I was safely down Cliff went over to the equipment and started to quickly cut down the Energon crystals and load them up in the barrel thingys.

While he was doing that I looked at all the crystals, I saw how they glowed and sparkled in the light. Smiling I took out my phone and took several pictured of the crystals then turned towards Cliffjumper who was still mining. "Hey Cliff, smile for the Camera." I called out to him. He turned towards me, saw the camera and struck a pose with one arm with the mining lazer on his shoulder and his other hand on his hip, as he flashed me a smirk. I laughed and took about three pictures. "That's gonna be my new background picture for this phone." I said as he chuckled. "Well, I'm honored." He said as he bowed to me, and I bowed back. He then continued gathering Energon as I looked back at the crystals, they are so beautiful.

I reached out towards one of the Energon crystals with my hand. Cliffjumper must have glanced back at me because I heard him yell out. "SHADOW, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He shouted when my hand was about two inches from the crystal. My hand drew back faster than it did when my cousins evil dog tried to murder it, as well as jumped back a couple feet. Hey new record! "Well, I guess those stories were right about Energon being dangerous to humans." I sighed as I looked to see the cons starting to retreat. " Why would you even try touching them if you heard stories of them being dangerous!?" Cliffjumper exclaimed in frustration as he finished up loading the third barrel. "Because some of those stories says that Energon is harmless to humans, but I guess my hypothesis is correct when you started screaming at me." I snapped at him as I continued watching the drones that were still online scrambling to retreat. I heard Cliffjumper walking towards me, I didn't move. "Shadow." Cliff said softly but I still didn't budge nor respond. I heard him sigh as he knelled down next to me. "Shadow, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just afraid for your well being. Can you ever forgive me?" He said in an apologetic tone. I saw the warship fly away before I finally turned to look at Cliffjumper. I gave him a small smile. " I forgive you Cliff. And I'm sorry for snapping at you." He smiled as he said he forgave me before lowering his hand for me to climb onto. "Come on, you can have a front row seat." He said as he lifted me up to his shoulder.

When I was back to my spot from before I looked up to see Team Prime coming towards us. I smiled and waved at Arcee as she approached us, she smiled in return. "Hey, good job on getting the Energon." She complimented us. "Thank you very much, it was _my_ idea after all." Cliffjumper joked with a smirk towards me cause he knows damn well that it was my idea, not his. I shot him a playful glare before punching his neck, but quickly regretting that decision when pain flared up my arm. "OW, note to self: _Never_ punch metal!" I said as I rubbed my arm to make the pain go away. Cliff and the rest of the team laughed at my actions, though I think that Prime and Ratchet just chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad I could entertain you all." I said with a smirk before I saw something in the corner of my eye. When I looked up I saw something flying towards us, at first I thought it was a bird but there was no flapping. I was starting to get a bad feeling as I pointed up towards the flying object. "Umm, guys, what's that?" I asked as the others followed to where I was pointing. "Is that- Starscream?" Bulkhead asked. " It is indeed Starscream." Optimus confirmed as he brought out his blaster. " But why would he come alone then?" Arcee asked. " _It's Starscream, what do you expect?"_ Bumblebee beeped before following Optimus' example. ' _why would screamer come alone?'_ I thought to myself. Then I remembered something from the show. *" _ **But the Energon I've mined, the Autobots will seize it!" "Then blow the mines!"***_ I gasped. Of course, he has missiles!

"We need to get out of here, Now!" I said as Starscream was getting closer. "What?" Cliffjumper asks in confusion as he glanced at me. "HE'S GONNA BLOW THE MINES! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO BASE!" I yelled as Ratchet quickly got out the remote for the ground bridge. Cliffjumper, Arcee, and Bumblebee grabbed the three barrels of Energon before running towards the now open portal right as we heard the missiles being fired. Cliff and I were the last ones to enter the bridge right before the Energon got blown up, and even though we were in the portal we felt the force of the blast slam into us as it threw us into the base. I lost my grip on Cliff during the blast as I then found myself free falling. I closed my eyes tightly and let out a scream but someone caught me before I could impact the ground.

My heart beat was pounding in my chest and my breathing heavy. I could barely make out what the others were saying, especially Cliff. "Sh- ow, a ou lr-ght? dow?" When I opened my eyes my vision was a bit blurred but I could make out Cliffjumpers worried optics looking right at me. " C-n you he-r e?" I blinked a couple of times trying to clear up my vision. I managed to get out one word. "Couch." Hey, I was tired. " Cli-per, le e can er." I sorta heard Ratchets voice before I saw him walk up next to Cliff. I then felt the familiar tingle go through my body as a blue light scanned me. The next thing I know Cliff is lowering me next to the couch and I was able to drag myself onto it. I gave Cliffjumper a small thumbs up before passing out.

*Cliffjumpers P.O.V.*

I stared at her in concern when she had given me a thumbs up before passing out. I looked to Ratchet to know what the results are from the scan. "Her heart rate is high as well as her breathing but is going back down to normal, other than that she is alright. Probably just shocked from what just occurred. She just needs some rest." He said before going back to his computer. The others had went to put up the Energon that we got.

I looked back at her before transforming and activating my holoform, when I reached her I took out her phone and another device that had what I believe are earbuds hooked up to it out of her pockets and sat them on the table. I grabbed her pillow and put it under her head and pulled the blanket over her body. After I made sure she was comfortable I turned and was about to deactivate my holoform. "Thank you Cliffjumper." I stopped and turned back to see Shadow's eyes slightly open looking at me with a small smile. I smiled back. "Your welcome Shadow. Now get some rest." She gave me a small nod and closed her eyes, and with that I deactivated my holoform and transformed. I looked at her one last time before turning towards Ratchet. "I'm going on patrol, com me when she wakes up." I rolled my optics when he mumbled a 'Fine'. I glanced towards the sleeping Shadow before transforming and speeding out into the Nevada dessert.

*Dreamscape: Shadow's P.O.V.*

When I opened my eyes I saw nothing but pitch black and I seemed to be just floating. "Hello?" I asked, hoping that someone will answer but all I heard was my own echo. "Where am I?" I asked myself, wondering if I'm gonna be visited by a certain someone.

Suddenly I was blinded by a familiar bright blue light. I used my arm to help shield my eyes and soon the blinding light dimmed down. "Hello Shadow." I chuckled when I heard the deep but gentle voice. I unshielded my eyes to see the blue Cybertronian Mech standing before me. "Alpha Trion?" "It is good to see you again Shadowstalker. I see that your doing well with the Autobots." He said and I nodded before I suddenly felt as though I knew him... Like before watching the show. Did I know him back on Cybertron or something? " I have a question I have been wanting to ask you." I started. "Did I know you back on Cybertron?"

He didn't say anything and just smiled at me before extending his arm out towards me. I was confused but the next thing I know I am surrounded by a blue light before I found myself on Cybertron but I seemed to be running for some reason . Then it hits me...It's another memory.

 _"Oh scrap! Oh scrap! OH FRAGGING SCRAP! I'm Gonna Be Late!" I said to myself as I ran through Iacon towards the Hall of Records._ He is NOT gonna be happy about me being late! _I ran up the stairs towards the front doors and prayed to Primus that I wouldn't be stopped by a Security Guard, even though they_ _all_ _should know by now that I work here._ _I thought as I got closer to the doors I saw Smokescreen, the newest and youngest guard here._

 _He spots me and opens the doors for me. "RUN SHADOW RUN!" He shouts out to me playfully as I flew past him. "I'M RUNNING! I'M RUNNING!" I shouted as I ran down different hallways, up several flights of stairs, and passing doors before coming to the room I was assigned to. "I'M HERE!" I shouted as I jumped into the room. I heard a startled shout and a loud thud and started laughing my aft off when I saw my work partner Orion Pax on the ground, wide optic and servo clutching where his spark chamber would be. " Could you go just_ ONE _solar cycle without trying to give me a spark attack!?" Orion exclaimed as I helped him up. " Sorry O.P. I can't help it." I said with a smile as he rolled his optics. "Sure you can, you just find it too amusing to scare me." He grumbled sarcastically as I laughed. "Yeah, but you still love me." "Do I have a choice? Anyways, we need to get started on these entries for several of these relics so you can turn them in to Alpha Trion." Orion said as he went to his work space. "Alright, alright, I'm on it." I said as I got to my space and logged in. I picked up a data pad and started working on my first entry- The Phase shifter._

The room around me faded back into the pitch black I was in. I stared up at the bot in front of me in shock. "I- I worked at the Hall of Records with Optimus..." I breathed out.

A deep chuckle snapped me out of my shock. "Yes, you had worked at there for about a stellar cycle and a half, working three days a week since you were a Shadowhunter. You never missed a day unless it was to go on a mission." He explained as I started to remember more about working at the Hall of Records... and pranking the yet to be Prime.

"Unfortunately, we are out of time." He said as he started to fade along with myself. "Until next time Shadowstalker."

*End Dreamscape*

My eyes snapped open as I sat up straight, the blanket sliding half way down my body in the process. Another memory and this time, it's about Optimus. I knew that he worked at the Iacon: Hall of Records as an Archivist as Orian Pax, but I didn't realize that I had worked there alongside him. Whoa, just whoa.

"Shadow? Are you alright?" I nearly fell off the couch when someone suddenly spoke. Looking over towards the railing I see that it had been Optimus who had spoken. _Speak of the devil._ After catching my breath I finally replied. " Yeah I'm fine, it's just that... I had another memory." I said getting up and approaching him at the railing. Optimus gave me his full attention and I saw Ratchet come over to where we were, he must have over heard us and the fact that I had another memory resurface. " The memory was about you Optimus." I said as I looked up at him as his optics widened in shock and interest. "It was when we worked back at the Hall of Records, you were Orian Pax then. I was late to work one day so I was basically running all the way to the Hall of Records. When I made it to our assigned room I jumped in screaming 'I'M HERE!' nearly giving you a spark attack. Do you remember that O.P.?" I said then asked.

I then saw a small smile appear on my old friends face, especially when I used the old nickname I made up for him. " I remember that solar cycle very clearly Shadow. I could never forget all those times you nearly gave me spark attacks." He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh at that, Ratchet just looked amused before going back to the computers. "So how long was I out for?" I asked and this time it was Ratchet who spoke. " We got back to base around 1:45 pm so you were out for about 6 hours." My eyes widened in shock. "SIX HOURS!?" I exclaimed as I ran to my phone and checked the time- 7:51 pm. " It's 7:51, How in God's green Earth did I stay asleep for that long!" "Well for one, you manage that quite well yourself. And two, you had been quite exhausted from the shock from earlier." Ratchet explained as Prime went over to watch the monitors. I nodded in understanding. "Understandable."

It was then that I realized that it was just Ratchet, Optimus, and I inside the base. I was about to ask where the others have gone when I heard several engines in the tunnel. Soon the vehicular forms of Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Cliffjumper drove in and transformed. Arcee and Bumblebee glanced at me (Bee also waved as I waved back) before approaching Optimus who's back was towards the two, Bulkhead said hi to me before going down the hall, Cliffjumper walked up to the railing where I was. " Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me in concern. "I'm feeling alright. thanks for asking. So what's up?" I asked. He then lowers his hand for me then places me on his shoulder. "Something tells me, you may already know." was all he said as he went and stood by Bee while Arcee was giving her report to Optimus. "And the cons would have been scrap metal if it weren't for the humans." "Humans?" The Prime asked and I can hear the slight concern in his voice. " _Yeah, two boys."_ Bumblebee beeped while holding up two fingers. "Two boys." Optimus said to himself. "I guess the second one caught us in action? I don't know, we were a little busy at the time." Arcee said a little sarcastically. "If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone proceeded as our ally, will be at grave risk."

Then Bee looked towards me on Cliffs shoulder. _"Hey Shadow, Did you know about this from being in a different dimension?"_ Bee asked me as everyone in the room turned to me for my answer. I sighed. Thanks a lot Bee, I just love having all the attention on me. If you couldn't tell, that was heavy sarcasm. "Yes I did, but it is safer for all of us if I don't reveal anything that may happen in the future, but I will help along the way the best I could, there are already two large change of events that has happened so far and one of them is me being here. Now I can tell you a bit about the two boys that ya have encountered today. The first one is Jackson Darby, preferably Jack, he was the one on you Arcee, right?" Arcee nodded in astonishment. "Right, so Jack is 16 years old, a junior in Jasper high school, lives with his mother, I have no idea what happened to his father, he's pretty responsible and he usually keeps to himself and all that. Now the second one is Rafael Esquivil. He was already down under the bridge when Arcee and Jack came by, he is 12 and a quarter, lives in a large family but is pretty much an outcast, he's a very shy but talented child, he is a computer genius and the best hacker especially for a 12 year old, while Children his age would be in Middle school he is most likely a freshman in Jasper High, so he's very smart. They both help out Team Prime quite a lot. And Ratchet, Arcee, I know you both absolutely hate this but just please try and get along with them?" Ratchet just turns back to the computer so I know he's not gonna cope with this very well. "I'll try but No promises. " Arcee says before going down the same hall Bulkhead did.

"Well then." I just clapped my hands together. "There is _Way_ to much tension in here." I said quietly as Bee and Cliff nodded in agree. " Thank you Shadow for sharing what you could with us." Optimus thanked me before going over to talk to Ratchet. _"I don't know about ya two, but I'm gonna go recharge. See you tomorrow shadow, Cliffjumper."_ Bee said before heading towards where the other two went, so I'm guessing that is where the bots living quarters are. "Good night Bee." _"good night Shadow."_ And then it was just Cliffjumper and I. " So Shadow, wanna go for a drive for a bit?" He asked me and I smirked at him. "Do you even have to ask?" and with that he placed me on the ground before glancing at Optimus and Ratchet. "We're going for a drive, com us if ya need anything." He said before transforming and opening the passenger door for me, as soon as I got in Cliff he put metal to the petal

. It wasn't until we got outside that he activated his holoform. It was now 8: 46 pm and the sun was setting so it looked like the sky was on fire. I rolled the window down to allow the cooled dusk air to hit my face and flow through my hair as I looked up at the beautiful sky. After about a minute I heard a soft click sound, looking back towards Cliff I see him _taking a picture of me on my phone!_ "How in the world did you get my phone?!" "You weren't paying attention to it so I used it to take a pretty good 10 second video and a picture." He said smirking as he handed me back my phone. I just breathed out a chuckle and shook my head at him. "You my friend are crazy." I said as he laughed. "Tell me something I don't know."

I just smirked at him as I pretended the think before he pulled me into his side and ruffling my hair.

So for the next two hours we drove around the Dessert and Jasper just talking and laughing. We spent those two hours getting to know each other more- like I now know that Cliff loves pranking Arcee and Ratchet, as well as singing country songs when ever he can. He even told me about Cybertron and his life right before the war, in return I told him about my life back in the other dimension. Then we found some good country songs to sing along to. All in all, we both had a great time together

I'm really glad that I was able to save him from offlining, cause he didn't deserve to die. And now Arcee can continue being partners with Cliff and me being friends with him.

I had always admired Cliffjumper ever since I saw him in the show and I almost cried when Starshit killed not even 5 minuets into the first damn episode. I always thought that Cliff was cute and handsome back home, hell even his holoform is pretty damn good looking. Looking up at him from my position against his side I couldn't help but smile. He reminded me so much of one of my best friends back home- except that Cliff is a lot more country than Jason, where as Jase absolutely hates country music.

Cliff looked down at me and smiled back. Oh Primus, his smile is so adorably handsome I just want to kiss him... Wait! What!? I quickly looked away towards the road in front of us while suddenly very glad that it was dark so Cliff didn't see the undoubtedly bright red blush across my face.

unbeknownst to me, Cliffjumper, too, was thanking the darkness so I wouldn't see the deep dark blush that would put the red from his body to shame .

It was just after 10:30 when we got back to base, and it seemed that Ratchet was the only one still awake as he was still by the computers when we drove up.

"Hey Ratchet, what you doing?" I asked the medic when I got out of the car and Cliff transformed behind me. Said medic turned toward me before going back to the computer in front of him. "I am monitoring for any decepticon activity." Was all he said. I sighed before walking up to him and placing a hand just above his foot, gaining his attention as he stopped and looked down at me. I smiled kindly up at him. "Don't worry Ratchet, there won't be any activity tonight. So go get some rest, you deserve it." I said as he seemed to be debating with himself before nodding at me. "Alright, Perhaps you are right. I will get some recharge." I nodded before heading towards the steps to go up on the platform, only to be stopped by a voice from behind me. "Yep-ip-ip and where do you think your going?" I turned to Ratchet in confusion. "Going to the couch annnd get some sleep." My confusion only deepened when the two shared knowing smirks before Cliffjumper came towards me and placed his hand next to me. Still confused I climbed up onto his hand before he and Ratchet started walking down the hall where the bots sleeping quarters are. "So umm, why are you taking me down here for?" I asked as I looked up at the two mechs.

Cliffjumper was the one who answered. "Well, when you were out for six hours Ratchet here along with Optimus decided that the couch isn't the best place for you to stay. So Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and myself took it upon ourselves to go to the store and grab a few things." He said as we stopped in front of a large door that the bots could go through, but looking down I noticed a human sized door on it.

I was about to ask where we were when Ratchet spoke up as he put in a code, but let his digit hover over the 'Enter' button. "We all decided that you should have your own room." Then he pressed the button and I gasped when the door slid open to reveal a large plain room with a full size bed (My duffel bag and backpack sitting on top), six drawer dresser, a desk and rolly chair, and two bedside tables. Pit, I even have a mini fridge. Across the room I saw another door where I believe the bathroom is.

"By the allspark..." I breathed out as Cliffjumper lowered me to the ground before transforming, but I didn't pay attention to it as I walked closer to the bed. Placing my hands on the simple beige bed covers. _I will have to go to the store and get some new bedspread_.

This room was huge, and I loved it. Back home my room was very very small and it didn't fit all my stuff. But now I have a new room that's big enough to fit in about four or five of my old room.

A huge smile broke across my face as I spun around to the two mechs, who were both transformed and using their holoforms. They were both smiling at me and before I knew it I had ran across the room and threw my arms around Ratchet. He grunted slightly making sure to not fall over before he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you, so much. This is incredible!" I said. letting go when I heard a throat being cleared. "What an I? Left over Energon?" Laughing, I went over to the now grinning Cliffjumper and threw my arms around his neck. Laughing softly he held me close to him and felt him lean his head against mine. "Thank you Cliff." I said quietly as I closed my eyes. "Your welcome Shadow. I'm glad you like it." He said softly.

"Well, I'm going to go recharge. See you both in the morning." I heard Ratchet say before I heard transforming, but I still didn't move myself from Cliffjumper. "Good night Ratchet." "Good night Shadow." And with that he left Cliff and I.

Neither one of us seemed to want to let go, and honestly, I didn't want to.

I've hugged many people back in my world, but non of them were like hugging Cliffjumper. He was warm and I can hear his soothing 'heart' beat, and it was like everything that has ever weighed on my shoulders just disappeared. In his arms I didn't have to worry about what has happened or what will happen, I was able to finally for the first time in my life... relax.

Then a question that I have always wanted to ask him popped in my head. So without moving from where I was, I spoke. "Cliffjumper, can I ask you something?" "hmm?" He hummed. _Well, here it goes._ "Will you be my guardian?" I almost whined when he slowly pulled away and look at me in shock before his face softened. "Of course I will Shadow, I would be honored." He stood back and bowed to me. I laughed then noticed a smirk on his face. "And _somebody's_ gotta keep an optic of you and keep you out of trouble." My eyes narrowed as his smirk widened. "Oh your gonna get it now!" I yelled as I leaped at him, but he had been expecting that as he jumped to the side. "Get what?" He asks innocently. Fragger. "Your about to find out!" I said as I ran at him and he turned and ran towards my bed before flipping over to the other side. I stopped at the bed and put my bags down under the bed so they wouldn't get harmed, all while I kept a close eye on him. "Can't catch me." Cliff teased. I smirked as I took off my shoes and socks and got up on the bed.

Cliffjumpers smirk faltered as he took a couple steps back. I went towards the foot of the bed for if he tried to go around I could jump him, and if he tried to go over the bed then I can still jump him. I smirked when I got him cornered. _No where to go my dear Cliffjumper._ I mentally laughed.

I then saw him slightly shift his weight on his left. _Think that I didn't see._ It was about three seconds later that he started to sprint to go around the bed, but at the last second he changed direction and attempted to flip over me bed. _I knew you were gonna do that._ I thought as I jumped at the same time Cliff did and I able to grab a hold of him before he could get over. We ended up wrestling before I was able to pin him down under me and used my hands to hold his wrists down on either side of his head.

Panting, I smirked down at him. "And what was that about me not being able to catch you?" He smirked up at me, and before I knew what was happening I was thrown off and was suddenly pinned to the bed with Cliffjumper on top. _Don't blush. Don't blush. DON'T YOU FRAGGING BLUSH!_ I mentally screamed as I stared up at my guardian. _Damn he looks good. Wait, no, stop it! Bad Shadow! Bad!_ I mentally smacked myself. "And now I got you." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him. He just chuckled at me action before getting off and laid on the bed beside me.

"So where's your room?" I asked as I turned over onto my side, facing him. "Right across from yours." He said as he also turned to face me. I smiled as I closed my eyes, already feeling tired. "I'm glad I got to meet you Cliffjumper." I said softly, and I barely registered him moving part of my hair out of my face. "I'm glad to have met you too Shadow." He said quietly and that was all I heard before I gave in to sleep.

* * *

 **Now here's a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I worked hard on it.**

 **So Shadow asked Cliffjumper if he would be her guardian and he said yes, thing just got much more interesting. And next chapter we will meet Jack, Miko, and Raf and go on an epic rescue mission to save Fowler from the cons. I had been debating whether to have Shadow join the humans and bots to save Fowler, or to have it where she somehow shows up where Optimus, Ratchet, and Megatron are and somehow survive a** **horde** **of Terricons. But I guess you will all find out in the next chapter.**

 **Cliffjumper: *In holoform* I got a charge!**

 **Shadow: *Trying not to fangirl* I got a guardian!**

 **Cliffjumper: *Looks to Shadow***

 **Shadow: *Looks to Cliffjumper***

 **Cliffjumper and Shadow: *Highfives each other* WE'RE PARTNERS IN CRIME!**

 **Ratchet: *Waves a couple wrenches** **threateningly* What was that you two just said?**

 **Cliffjumper and Shadow: NOTHING! *Runs away while being chased by the Hatchet***

 **Me: *Watching from afar before face palming* Oi, what have I done?**

 **Me: Well I guess I should stop them before someone gets hurt. So until next time, Shadowstalker, Out! *Runs after the two bots and human***


	4. Ch4: Darkness Rising Already? (Part 2)

**Ok so I was** **originally planning on writing all of Darkness Rising into one chapter but I decided that I will split them into several chapters, so I'm sorry to those who were looking forward to seeing some Con action but that will have to wait till next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, if I did then I wouldn't be here. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Darkness Rising Already? Part 2**

I moaned as I woke up, tightening the blanket around me.

Wait, blanket? I cracked open an eye and noticed that I was in my bed in my new room, and that there was indeed a blanket over me. I didn't remember messing with the blankets last night but the memory of Cliffjumper and I messing around came to mind. So he must have put the blanket over me. I smiled as I thought about the red Autobot. Even though the show didn't show much of Cliff, only the first 5 minuets and the episode Out Of The Past, He really was my favorite Autobot, aside from Wheeljack of course.

But the more I thought of Cliff, the more I started to have this warm feeling in my chest. _Frag, I'm starting to have a crush on my guardian._ I cursed before I frowned. It wouldn't matter if I had a crush on him or not. I'm human and he's ... Cybertronian, there's no way that he would ever look at me the same way.

I turned so that I was on my back and staring up at the ceiling, with the tiniest of smirks. _But a girl can dream._ I thought before I decided to sit up. Looking around I noticed that there was a small nightlight in the wall next to the bed, giving off just enough light to let me see the area next to me. Glancing at the bedside table I saw my phone. _He must have put that there before he left last night._ Grabbing the small device I went to check the time, eyes widening when I found out. 7:35 AM! _Now, it's a new record!_ Damn, I haven't woken up this early in a long time. Several months.

Throwing the blanket off of me, I turned on the light (and since it aloud me to change how bright I wanted, I had it just bright enough so I can see where I am going but dimmed enough where I wouldn't be blinded since my eyes are still waking up and adjusting). From my bags I grabbed some clothes, my hair brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste and went into the bathroom where it also aloud me to dim the lights just where I wanted it.

The bathroom was plain and simple, bath/shower, toilet, sink with a little bit of counter space, and a good size mirror above the sink. Looking into the mirror I saw that my hair was a oily mess, turning to the shower I saw two new bottles of Shampoo and Conditioner and chuckling when I recognized the brand and scent. (VO5 Ocean Breeze).

I turned on the shower to let it warm up as I stripped and started brushing out as much of my hair as possible before jumping into the water. The warm water felt so good against my skin as I began washing my body and hair.

* _ **Knock Knock Knock***_

I jumped and nearly slipped when I heard a knock on the door. "Fragging Creation Of A Glitch?! Are You Bots _TRYING_ To Give Me A Heart Attack!?" I yelled out, trying to get my breathing and heartbeat back to normal.

"Sorry Shadow, I was just wondering if you were in here since I didn't see you in the room." I heard Cliffjumper's voice on the other side of the door. I sighed. "Yeah, I'm taking a shower, I'll be out in a bit."

"Alright."

I finished up pretty quickly before getting out, drying off, and getting dressed. Today I'm wearing a plain dark green shirt with blue jeans and my white sneakers. I dried my hair as much as possible but left it down so it can dry the rest of the way and keeping a rubber band on my wrist so I can put it up when it is. After I was finished with everything I turned off the light and walked out into my room where I noticed Cliff's holoform laying on my bed with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

Chuckling I went over to stand right beside him and he opened his eyes and looked at me with a small grin. "Enjoying my bed there?" I smirked down at him. He returned the smirk before scooting over some. I laid next to him, kicking off my shoes so I don't get the bed dirty. "It's a lot more comfortable than our berths." He said as we just laid there. No more words were spoken. Non needed to be.

"Do you know when we need to go pick up the humans?" Cliffjumper asked quietly after five minuets. "There in schools right now and won't be getting out till after around 3 o'clock. Either 3:05 or 3:15." I answered equally as quiet. He just hummed in response.

It wasn't long afterwards that I started to hear light snoring. Turning my head towards the human looking Cliffjumper, I smiled when I saw that he was fast asleep with a peaceful look on his face, as if there wasn't a war going on.

* * *

"I wonder what the two boys will be like. I never got to see them, I only got there at the end along with Bulkhead." Cliffjumper said as I sat on his shoulder by the entrance of the hallway.

We were woken up around 10 by Arcee... and a flash from a camera. Apparently I had also fallen asleep and at some point I somehow ended up curling up against Cliffjumper's side and him with his arms around me. To say we were blushing madly would be an understatement. I had ended up jumping over Cliff and went chasing the fragging femme down the halls while cussing her in both English and Cybertronian. Eventually I caught up to her, and after punching her on the shoulder, asked if I can keep the picture. She had smirked knowingly at me but gave it to me anyways.

It was now 3:30 and Arcee and Bumblebee had already went to go retrieve the two boys along with Miko.

"Your about to find out." I said as we heard the engines of the two bots. Soon enough Arcee and Bumblebee came in with the three kids, smirking when I saw them staring up at the bots in awe. _I know the feeling._ The two bots transformed after the three humans got out (or off in Jack and Miko's cases).

I saw Ratchet and Bulkhead step up to them. "I thought there were two?" Ratchet Asked.

"Haven't you heard, humans multiply." Arcee replied sarcastically.

"Hey Shadow, did you know about the third human?" Cliffjumper asked me quietly. I nodded.

"I did, but I didn't think saying anything about it would be the greatest idea. She's suppose to be here." I said as we looked back at the scene in front of us.

"I'm Raf." The youngest boy introduced himself before Miko ran up to Bulkhead. "I'm Miko, who are you?" The Asian asked in excitement. I almost laughed at poor Bulks face. He had no idea what to do. "Uh Bulkhead."

She gasps and I smirked. _Five, four, three, two, annnd..._

"Are you a car? I bet your a truck. A monster truck! Do you lift heavy metal? how much do you weigh? Ever use a wreaking ball for a punching bag?"

I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing at how Bulkhead just stood there unsure as what to do. And the slight trembles that I felt coming from my guardian told me that he was trying not to laugh as well.

"So if your guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked innocently and I rolled my eyes when Ratchet scoffed. "Pu-leez."

Suddenly I heard loud foot steps and saw that Optimus was walking over to the three from the ground bridge. **(Author's Note: All this time I had thought that Prime was coming from the hallway until just** **recently when I noticed that he was actually coming from where the ground bridge was.)** The three looked up at O.P. in shock, probably at how fragging tall he is, like damn he makes us humans look like ants.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." Optimus stated before Jack bravely steps forward. "Why are you here?" The sixteen year old asks. "To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

"The jokers that tried to bump us off last night." Arcee says with her arms crossed next to Prime.

"Ok, why are they here?" Jack asks before Optimus knells down closer to their height. "A fair question Jack, in part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf questioned curiously.

"Foremost, over the control of our world supply of Energon, the fuel and life-blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought along side one whom I once considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus, Megatron lost his way." Optimus explained.

I glared hard at the back of Miko's head when she yawned in boredom and asked if there was gonna be a quiz. _Brat's gonna get smacked upside the head for that._ I thought to myself.

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked a bit confused. Hey, I would be too if I was in their shoes.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time, But if his return is eminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic." The Prime answered gravely. Suddenly something came to mind. If Cliffjumper is still alive, then who will become the unfortunate victim of becoming a raging Terricon?

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours."

"Got it, see any strange vehicles call 911. Can, we go now?" Jack said and I raised an eyebrow at his question. _You seriously want to leave?_

"Are you insane!? I'm living a dream here in Botswana and I will not let you or anyone else to shatter it!" Miko exclaimed while pointing at Jack. I grinned, this is one of the times that I had agreed with the Japanese girl. _I guess I should make my presents known to them about now._ I thought as I got Cliff's attention and motioned to let me down. "I actually agree with her, also what's the cops gonna do against a con?" I said as I got to the ground, smirking when the three children spun around and their eyes widening when they saw me.

"Sweet, another human!" Miko cheered as I walked over to them. But when I was close enough to the energetic girl I whacked her over the head. "OW, HEY WHAT GIVES!?" She exclaimed as she rubbed where I hit her. "That was for the 'Is there gonna be a quiz' comment. Do you realize that we lost everything due to this war. They not only lost their home, but also their family and friends. How would you feel if that happened to you, huh?" I glared hard at the Asian girl who shrunk back. But my face paled when Raf asked me a question. "What do you mean by 'we'?" My eyes widened at that. "Oh slag." I muttered under my breath as I face palmed. Thankfully it was Optimus who answered so I didn't have to explain.

"Shadow was once a Cybertronian much like the rest of us, but long ago there was an ambush and she was kidnapped. No one knows who and for what purpose, and it was rumored that she had perished. However, it was just recently discovered that she was a victim of some sort or experiment that not only turned her human, but also transported her to another demention with no memory of her past." Optimus explained. "I was brought there as an infant and had spent the last 21 year growing up there before I was somehow able to find my way here. My memories, fortunately, are starting to return, but slowly." I added as the three just looked at me with a mixture of shock and sadness.

I looked down as Raf approached me. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name, human and Cybertronian?" He asked me and I smiled. "My human name is Rebecca Spencer where a lot of people called me Becca. But my Cybertronian name is Shadowstalker. I would like it though if you all would stick with calling me Shadow." I said before I decided to add. "Also the demention that I was in, there was a Tv show called Transformers Prime... A show on what happened in this world and had all of ya'll in it. But, please don't ask me questions about it right now, I will answer them later on." I said and I had to raise my hand out to stop Miko from bombarding me with a million questions, which is exactly what she was about to do.

Jack looked at me in disbelieve whereas Raf looked curious and Miko excited. This is gonna be a long day.

Optimus decided at that moment to speak up. "It would be best if you three remain under our watch, at least until we can determine out enemies attentions."

"Wait, what about Shadow?" Jack asked. I smirked at him.

"I live here, also the cons don't know about me yet since I've only been here for a couple days." I told him and he nodded in understanding.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." Ratchet said as he turned towards said bot. I glared at the medic. "Children!?" Jack scoffed. "I know he didn't just call me a child." I growled out, snapping my glare towards a snickering Cliffjumper.

He smirked at me. "What, sometimes you do act like one."

My glare intensified. "Watch it Cliffjumper, you will regret that." I growled before Ratchet continued speaking.

"They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot they will go... squish." He finished as he stomped a little to prove his point. The three flinched back a step but I just crossed my arms glaring at the Hatchet. "That's just an excuse cause you don't want a bunch of humans to look after." I said as he glared at me, and I glared harder.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." I grinned when Optimus said that,

I jumped when the alarms went off and a green light started flashing around us. _Frag why does it have to be so damn loud!_ "What's that?" Jack asked a little panicked as Ratchet went to the computer.

Bumblebee turned towards the three. "That's the Proximity Sensor, meaning there's someone up top."

"Proximity Sensor, someone's on top." Raf translated, pointing up. Finally the Lights and alarm stopped. "It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet said not at all happy about the visitor, as he pulled up a live video of said Agent walking to the elevator.

"I thought we were the only humans that knew about you guys" Jack said and I decided to take Primes like. "Special Agent Fowler is their designated liaison to the outside world."

Optimus nodded. "Shadow is right, however, he tends to visit when there are... issues. It would be best if you four do not meet him at this time." He said before we ran to the same spot they hid at in the show. And we got there just in time before the elevator doors opened to reveal a non to happy government official. "Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make ans a black and yellow custom muscle car." He listed out.

I looked us to see Arcee and Bumblebee glance at each other, then I glanced up at Cliffjumper who was basically right in front of me. I saw him glance down at me before giving me a quick wink, to which I returned.

"So, care to get anything off your tin chest, Prime?" The federal agent demanded. Ohh, how I want to go up there and punch the man in the face, but a hand gripping up shoulder caused me to look back at Jack as he shook his head. Sighing quietly I mouthed 'fine' before I returned to listening.

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." Optimus stated calmly. If only I could do that.

"There back aren't they?" Fowler said in more of a statement than a questions.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left, your planet is much too valuable." Optimus said and Fowler didn't seen to like that answer. "Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon."

And apparently Optimus didn't like that answer either. "Hear me Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you." _That's it! Fraggers gonna be on my list of those to prank!_

"Yo fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that highway?" Cliffjumper asked with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. I smirked before grabbing my phone and hitting record right before Bulkhead grabbed one of Ratchets equipment's and tore whatever it was from whatever it was on. "Team Prime knows when to use force, and how much to use." He then squeezed the poor thing till it broke even more. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing when Ratchet yells out, "BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!"

"Enough!" Optimus ordered before turning back towards the agent. I stopped the video and saved it before putting my phone up.

"Military involvement will only result in more catastrophe . Perhaps you may condole in wide spread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however cannot ."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, _under_ the radar." He walked back to the elevator. "Or I will." Then the door closed and was now safe to come out of hiding.

"Pretty big bearings, for a human." Bulkhead said as I went to cliff as he lowered his hand for me to step up on before lifting me up to his shoulder.

"Agent Fowler is concerned his world Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus said to the ex-wrecker.

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to be such an aft to you all." I frowned as I leaned against Cliffs neck, and for a split second I thought that I heard something, like a fan. But before I could think more on in something popped up on the main computer screen.

"Optimus, I just detected a large Energon deposit, I strongly suggest we not let this opportunity pass." Ratchet called out as the Prime approached him. "Good job old friend, lock on to it's coordinates and open the ground bridge." He turned to the ground bridge but turned back around when Miko spoke up.

"Hey, what can we do?" She asked and the Prime thought for a second. "Remain with Ratchet."

Miko slumped in disappointment . "Aww."

"Aww." Ratchet said annoyed. I snickered quietly at the two.

Suddenly Cliff brought his hand up to me. I groaned and stepped on. "I know but I need to go with. But when I come back we can go on another drive if you want." I smiled as he lowered me to the platform with the kids. I stepped off and looked up at him. "Deal." He grinned before joining the others by the now open ground bridge, "Autobots: roll out." Optimus said as they transformed went through the bridge. "W-What just happened?" Jack exclaimed in shock, as was the other two.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge." Ratchet stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

W-What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked and I decided to take Ratchet's line as I placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "A ground bridge is a scale down version of space bridge technology."

"And since we do not currently possess the means or energon required for intergalactic travel..." Ratchet finished.

"Your stuck here, on Earth." Jack stated in realization. It would be nice to have our own space bridge, but then again we would have to worry about Miko running off through it and onto another planet.

"With the likes of you, yes." Ratchet stated and I narrowed my eyes at him. _Excuse me? The pit you just say?_ He then changed the subject. _Smart move Hatchet. "_ But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet."

"Whoa. Does it work for humans?" Raf asked. I grinned. "You bet, it takes a bit of getting used to though."

"Wait, you mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked curiously.

"Within moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately. All three of you." Ratchet bent down towards us, mainly Miko.

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko smirked with her hands on her hips. I smirked. That was good. "I actually wouldn't mind going to Tokyo, I've always wanted to visit Japan." I said as Jack and Miko went down to look around while I stayed up on the platform with Raf. "I seen pictures of Japan. It looks like a nice place to visit." Raf said.

"What is this anyway?" I looked down to see Miko start pointing towards some kind of machine. "Broken. Don't touch." Ratchet stated as he walked to the main computer. Miko slowly started moving her finger towards part of the machine once Ratchet's back was turned to her.

"Don't touch that either." I laughed when he said that and Miko jerked her hand away. _I swear it's like he has optics on the back of his helm._ I laughed. Jack walked up beside the girl. "So, is there anything in here we _can_ touch?"

"Well yeah, there's the ground, the air, and each other." I said smirking before turning towards Raf. "Poke." I poked him on the arm as he giggled before poking me on the arm.

Ratchet glanced at us before going back to the computer when an error box appeared. "How come you guys are using _Human_ computers?" Raf asked when he too noticed the error box.

"It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." As soon as Ratchet said that about six more boxes popped up and the bot let out an annoyed groan.

"I think I can fix that." Raf said before going over to plug his laptop into the computer console and started typing away as Ratchet give the boy a look. "Really? You know this is complex technology don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy."

"I wouldn't underestimate the kid." I grinned before said kid looked up. "Now try." Raf smiled. Ratchet looked at him for a second before turning to the computer. Laughing when all the red error boxed turned green and disappeared and Ratchet turned to stare at Raf in shock for about a minute.

I ruffled the kids hair. "Good job Raf. perhaps sometime you could teach me some stuff about computers." He smiled up at me and nodded. I knew a lot about computers but nowhere as much as Raf, and I would love for him to teach me what he knows.

Jack and Miko ended up coming back up next to us but before anything else could be said the comm. system beeped and Optimus' voice can through. "Ratchet, bridge us back. Use arrival coordinates. Now!"

No time was wasted as Ratchet opened the ground bridge. We all watched in awe as the bots drove through, Optimus being last with a large blast following close to his tailpipe, but Ratchet closed the bridge before the explosion could get completely through.

Optimus transformed and did an awesome flip before landing on his pedes facing the ground bridge.

"Whoa." The four of us whispered. Now that, was pretty dang awesome. So much better seeing it in person rather than on a TV screen.

"Cutting it a bit close. What happened?" Ratchet asked as Cliff walked over to us, particularly me. "Scream blew up the fragging mine." He said a bit angry.

Miko then decides to run over to the railing. "What was that huge explosion? Was there a fight? Can I can next time?" She asked excitedly. Arcee let out a low growl, "Look," Bur before she could finish Jack came up to Miko. "Hey Hey Miko, let go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers." I face palmed. "Seriously?" She raised her eyebrow but let him drag her away anyways.

I gasped when Arcee suddenly falls against a create. "Arcee!?" I exclaimed. "Arcee, are you alright?" Cliffjumper quickly stepped over to help her but was stopped when she held out her hand.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." She says as she slowly moves to sit on the box as Ratchet went to her.

Behind me I heard Miko say, "Robots who get dizzy?"

"Robots with emotions." Raf stated.

"Robots, who can die." Jack finished.

I watched as Ratchet ran his scanner over Arcee before stopping at her hand when it beeped. "What is this?" He asked quietly, looking at the purple substance..

"I don't know. I was fighting the drones when one that was cut in half jumped at me. It was covered in it; leaking it." Arcee said a bit dazed.

Ratchet scraped off a sample before giving an order to Arcee, "Go take a decontamination bath. Now."

Bumblebee then came over and helped Arcee out of the room and make sure she doesn't fall over again.

"O-Optimus, I hate to bug, but no bars." I turned to see the 16 year old with his phone out.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus answers as he came up to us as Jack looked at his phone. "Well if I don't my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

"Have you broken the law?" Optimus asked and I shook my head. "No, curfew. He needs to be back home before a certain time his mother sets up, if not then he will get in trouble." I explained as Jack nodded. "Yeah, it's after 10 pm."

Raf came up next to me. "I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." He said a bit worried.

"Earth customs. I hadn't considered." Prime stated before standing strait. "But the issue of your safety remains." He turned towards Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"Awesome, my host parents will freak!" Miko exclaims in excitement.

"And maintain in covert surveillance, in vehicle form." Prime added. "Curbside duty, got it." Bulkhead said as they both looked at the Japanese girl, who deflated. "Aww." I chuckled at her, even more when she sent me a glare.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Optimus turned towards the scout and him and Raf seemed to smile at each other.

"Ratchet..." Optimus started. "Busy." The medic immediately interrupted. And Arcee was just now coming out of the chamber thing. "Arcee, you'll accompany Jack."

I smirked as Jack looked nervous and Arcee tried to say that she was still dizzy.

"Your fine, says your physician." Ratchet says causing Arcee to sigh. "Hey Arcee, It'll be alright." I said to the blue bot. She glance at me with a small smile before transforming. "That's your que Jack." I turned to the teen. "Alright, well, good night Shadow." He said as he quickly climbed the ladder and hopped on the motorcycle before speeding away. Soon Miko and Raf went down each to their own guardians. "Wait, so what about Shadow? Does she have a guardian?" Miko asked right next to the open passenger side door of Bulkhead.

I grinned. "I have Cliffjumper as my guardian. " I stated as said bot walked towards me with a grin of his own. "You two have a good night. See ya'll in the morning." They said good night before getting in their guardians and leaving.

"So Shadow, you still up for that drive I promised you?" I turned to a grinning Cliffjumper. A huge grin broke out on my face. "You bet!" I exclaimed as I slid down the ladder. Chuckling, he transformed and opened his passenger door for me before I jumped in. Seat belt sliding around and clicking into place, Cliff sped out of the base, allowing his holoform to activate.

So for the next hour we drove around blasting country music and messing around with each other.

I looked at Cliffjumper with a huge smile on my face, him looking at me with an equally huge smile. I don't care if I have a crush on him, I'm just glad to have been able to save his sorry aft and become friends. And honestly, I couldn't have asked for a better guardian/partner.

* * *

 **And there we have it folks, chapter four. I almost spend an all-nighter writing this.**

 **So Shadow has a crush on Cliffjumper and she believes that Arcee may know, since she caught the two of them cuddling each other in their sleep.**

 **Shadow: *Glares at Arcee* I can't believe you took that picture!**

 **Me: *Mutters* I can.**

 **Arcee: *Smirks* So why did you ask for it then?**

 **Shadow: *Blushing* B-Because I-I, I didn't want you too show it too anyone!**

 **Me: *Snickering* Sureeee.**

 **Cliffjumper: *Walks over* What you femmes talking about?**

 **Shadow: *Jumps* NOTHING! *Runs away***

 **Cliffjumper: Umm, is this about a certain picture?**

 **Arcee: *Smirks wider* Ohh yeah.**

 **Me: *Laughing at Cliff's blushing face* Well bots, just wait till next chapter. *grins evilly before walking away from a now pale Cliffjumper and laughing Arcee***

 **Me: Well that's it for this chapter, I hope ya'll enjoyed it. But until next time, Shadowstalker, Out!**


	5. Authors Note:DISCONTINUING

**NOT A CHAPTER... PLZ READ...**

 **I am so very sorry to say that I'm discontinuing this story. Or at least this version of it. So much has been going on and I have been getting a ton of writers blocks when trying to figure out how to have my other two OCs Elizabeth and Ana.**

 **But the good news is that i'm rewriting this story and will post the story titled "Shadow of The Night". It's very similar to this story except that Elizabeth and Ana aren't gonna be in the same predicament as Shadow, They will only show up as background characters in the first chapter and perhaps mentioned in other chapters in flashbacks.**

 **But other than that, the story line will be the same with Shadow joining team Prime with Cliffjumper as her guardian and trying to unlock her memories.**

 **Thank you to all those who have been following this story and I urge you checkout and follow Shadow of The Night.**

 **Thank you so much. Shadowstalker, Out!**


End file.
